


For Your Own Safety

by thebiggestyamfan



Category: High-Class Homos (momozerii)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Short, Sleepovers!!, gay af, tooth rotting sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiggestyamfan/pseuds/thebiggestyamfan
Summary: The boys have a sleepover, fluff ensues.





	For Your Own Safety

**Author's Note:**

> this is based partly on an rp from the amino, so shoutout to y’all  
> EDIT: yes I know it doesn’t have paragraphs, it formatted wrong and I tried fixing it but it didn’t work

At the time, it had seemed like a good idea. Inviting over Percy, whom he’d had a crush on for who knows how long for a sleepover so that he can help him learn how to read? A great idea, right? Wrong. Completely and utterly wrong. There were many things that August hadn’t considered at the time, like oh no what if I snore?, or perhaps where will we sleep?, or the ever loved classic, wait, is this a date? Quite frankly, he would have panicked and canceled it if Sapphia hadn’t stepped in to quell his fears and make arrangements. She, of course, complained about “having to do everything around here August”, and talking about how he owed her one, although he knew she enjoyed it because she got to talk to the maids while she figured out the details.  
Sapphia told him with a smirk that after much deliberation, the maids and her decided that it would be easiest for them to sleep in the same bed so they wouldn’t have to go through the hassle of bringing up a whole new one. He was informed that they had asked Percy what his opinion was on the matter, and he said he would be happy to sleep on the ground if it would make things easier. August smiled and rolled his eyes at the idea of Percy sleeping on the cold floor of the castle just to have a sleepover, and was happy they had figured out something else. As long as he didn’t think about the fact that they would be sleeping in the same bed, he could get through the night without worrying.  
The rest of the day came and went, and suddenly it was 7 o’clock, the time they had decided to meet. As August was checking his hair, he heard a knock on the door. He walked over, took a deep breath, and opened it. There stood Percy, looking as handsome as ever, even after training all day. “His hair should look worse after being messed up and wind blown, yet it doesn’t. It looks so soft. I just want to run my fingers through it an-“. His thoughts were cut short as he realized he had been staring and looked down to hide the heat rising in his cheeks.  
“Good evening Commander. Please come in.” August said, stepping back to allow the Percy to walk into the room. Percy laughed, then began to speak.  
“Please your highness, call me Percy, or at least Percival, all of my friends do. Seeing as you’re taking the time out of your day to teach me to read, I would consider us great friends.” August smiled.  
“How about we make an agreement. I’ll call you Percy if you agree to just call me August. All of that “your highness” stuff sounds so stuffy.”  
“Sounds like we have ourselves an agreement then, August.” Percy stuck out his hand to shake, and August quickly obliged, his heart beating faster at the contact. He looked up and caught Percy’s eye, both of them smiling before Percy dropped his hand and August remembered that they had a lot of work to do.  
Once they had settled in, both of them sitting on a couch in front of the fire, August began the tedious but enjoyable work of teaching Percy how to read. It was slow going, as Percy got distracted rather easily, but he was eager to learn, so August had all the patience in the world. Eventually, Percy was able to read all of his vowels very well and was beginning to make out short words.  
After working for about an hour and a half, August could tell Percy was growing bored, and Percy asked if they could stop and do something else. August was apprehensive, because he didn’t know how to act if he wasn’t teaching and was afraid he would somehow mess everything up, so he suggested that Percy could listen while he read a story. It was the perfect solution, Percy would be entertained and August wouldn’t risk making a fool of himself. Percy quickly agreed, and August brought out the book of fairy tales that Sapphia had recently given to him.  
As he thumbed through the stories, he finally settled on Beauty and the Beast, one of his favorite stories in the book. Just as he was about to start, he remembered that there were beautiful illustrations of the stories throughout the pages, and told Percy, joking that he had better come closer and get comfortable if he wanted to see the art. What August didn’t expect was for Percy to scoot very close to him on the couch, and then proceed to lay his head on August’s shoulder. August flushed red, hoping that he could blame it on the heat from the fire if he was asked about it.  
Once they were both settled comfortably on the couch, August began to read. Percy listened intently throughout the whole story, as he had never heard it, and would put his face very close to the book to see the pictures in better detail, which would also put his face very close to August’s, which would cause August’s brain to short circuit.  
By the time they finished the story, Percy was practically sitting in August’s lap. August tried to think of a reason to stay like they were, but couldn’t, and reluctantly got up. He stifled a yawn, realizing that it was around the time to go to bed, before he remembered the sleeping arrangements. Percy yawned too, and August decided they should probably go to sleep.  
They bustled around, getting ready for bed, until they were both ready. August looked at then bed, then shyly at Percy and asked if he had been informed of the plan for where they would sleep. Percy replied that Princess Sapphia had told him in passing before he had arrived, walking to the bed and climbing in. August took a deep breath, then shuffled over, climbing in on the opposite side of the bed, practically falling off. He heard Percy make a noise of disapproval before he spoke.  
“August, it is my duty to protect the royal family, and you look at though you may roll off the bed during the night, being that close to the edge. How would it look for the prince to be hurt while under my watch? Certainly not professional. No, I must insist that you scoot a bit closer, for your own safety.” August sighed, blushing, then moved more towards the middle of the bed. Suddenly, he felt strong arms wrap around him, and then he was up against Percy’s chest. He began to speak again.  
“I do hope you don’t mind me holding onto you like this, it’s simply a precaution in case of an attack.” By this point, August’s face was about the same color as his hair, but he made no objections. He found that it was very comfortable, and quickly drifted off.  
August slowly woke up the next morning, a bit confused as to why he was so comfortable, before the memories of the night before came flooding back. During the night, his and Percy’s hands had ended up intertwined, and their legs tangled together. He knew he should probably get up, and went to move, but as soon as he did, Percy pulled him closer. August sighed, then carefully rolled over so he was facing Percy and tapped him on the shoulder, eventually causing him to wake up. Percy looked around for a second before making eye contact with August and breaking into a lazy grin.  
“Good morning August. How are you this morning?” August was, in fact, feeling rather overwhelmed by the sheer proximity of Percy’s face to his own, as it hadn’t occurred to him that rolling over would put them almost nose to nose. He managed to croak out that he was fine, ignoring the fact that if he leaned forward just a little bit, they would be more than just nose to nose.  
August lay there, stuck between not wanting to move and knowing that they should go eat breakfast. Finally, after some internal arguing that took about three seconds, August got up. He thought he saw something like disappointment flash across Percy’s face, but quickly dismissed it. Once they were both dressed, they called the maids to bring their breakfast up to August’s room.  
They say there together making meaningless conversation and eating, until August looked from his breakfast only to realize Percy was staring at him.  
“What is it?”  
“Nothing, you just have something on your face.” August swiped at his cheek, trying to find it so he could get it off.  
“Did I get it?”  
“No it’s-here let me help you.” And suddenly, Percy’s thumb was on August’s lip, wiping off the crumbs. August froze, the slowly looked up to make eye contact with Percy. Percy stared back at him, not moving his thumb, his face holding an expression of apprehensiveness. August leaned forward a little bit, and just about died when Percy moved towards him. August took and deep breath, and then, they were kissing. It was sweet, and a little bit shy, and it tasted a bit like jelly because some had been on Percy’s lips from breakfast. August finally got to run his fingers through Percy’s hair, grasping onto it while they kissed. It went on for he didn’t know how long, before August finally pulled back. Percy looked at him with a dopey grin on his face, then spoke.  
“I’d say that was a bit more than friendship, huh?” August laughed a bit dazedly.  
“I thought you were supposed to protect me, it seems instead you attacked my lips.”  
“Mm, I fear I may have to check out the area again, for your safety.” August smiled, leaning back in.  
If for the next week, August gushed to Sapphia about it, well, no one could blame him.


End file.
